the_rap_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
The Rap Wiki
Welcome to the ! We're a collaborative community website that showcases other's ideas, raps, and battle comebacks! Here, you can find advice on how to become the rap battle king/queen! Please note that you can only create one page per person. If a staff member protects that page, it likely means you must make a new one because it is too full. If you're a staff member yourself, remember that the limit of raps is 10. Do not argue. Thank you! Now, Read the rules '''below. Rules Take careful caution not to: '''Spam. ''Spamming is considered what staff members consider it. Please do not:'' Talk back to staff members. ''We are obviously the staff because we know things. And don't get mad if we make mistakes. Everyone does! If you feel like the staff member is seriously abusing their power, or this rule, please go directly to an active b-crat.'' Vandalize other's comebacks or rap ideas. ''If you make an edit for no reason, this can be seen as vandalism towards other's work. If you delete something someone says not to, you're vandalizing. If at the top it says "Please do not edit" don't, even if it's a spelling or grammar error.'' Beg or imply that you want a staff rank. ''Don't be afraid to talk to us! If you ask where the rights page is, it's likely we'll give you a link. If you keep pushing us, implying you want the spot, we'll probably close the thread. We know when you're doing this!'' ' Farm badges. 'Badge-farming probably won't be very common, since you can't be called out for making more than one page, as sometimes that is allowed. ' Harass, bully, or create drama. 'If we catch you doing this, it may be a permanent block and if you're really lucky, a week block. Use all caps repeatedly. ''Anyone can and will be called out if caught doing this, no matter who you are, the purpose, or if you're trying to make a point. Even if it is in an announcement, etc., the person doing it will get their staff rights moved down a level. B-crat to admin, admin to content moderator, content moderator to discussions moderator, discussions moderator to none. These will last a day. If you're not part of our staff, you'll get blocked for a day.'' Do not use cuss words during your raps. '' Any other form of language or words will not be tolerated, either. We are here to learn from professionals, get advice, and give advice and raps to others that need them, not use those words.'' Don't copy. ''This is called plagarism, and you can get in trouble for it on or off the wiki. Real trouble. It's illegal, and if that happens, we'll go to a different form of help.'' Don't ask users to reveal private information about them. ''General info that won't give away their location, phone number, etc... don't pressure them or guilt them into showing you pictures of themselves or describe themselves. If you want, you can show pictures of yourself, but don't get pressured into doing it.'' You can be called out for anything that is not listed above. ''We make the rules.'' Category:Browse